descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wickmas Carol (Fan-made Movie)
After Scarlet decided to skip a Wickmas party, Mal decided to read a story about A character that wanted to erase Wickmas. Transcript part 1 (Wickmas is Finally here plays...) Ben: Ok villains and heroes. Since today is Wickmas, We'll have a party. Everyone expect Scarlet: Yay! Scarlet: *Looks at all the other people having fun* Mal: So, how are you doing? Are you going to join the party? Scarlet: I think I'll just skip the holiday. Mal and Uma: WHAT?! *Uma's candy-cane fell out of the gift box* Uma: Skip the holiday?! That's crazy! Mal: I think what she meant to say is, Wickmas is an important holiday. So we all need to celebrate. Scarlet: I know. It just seems... Pointless. Mal: Maybe a story will cheer you up. Scarlet: The Story about Wickmas? Everyone knows that. Mal: I meant my favorite story. A Wickmas Tale. Uma: Oh, I love that story. Mal: I'll get the story out. You can take a seat in the reading room. Scarlet: Ok. Mal: Ok here it is. A Wickmas Tale. *Begins reading* Transcript part 2 Mal: Once upon a time, back 4 years after the Isle of the lost was made. Everyone was celebrating Wickmas. The houses and buildings were decorated. All but one. That house belongs to Scarooge. He hates Wickmas. He was about to use a spell to turn a penny into gold. But instead, it destroyed it. Scarlet (As Scarooge): Well now that's 70 cents wasted. CANDIT! Candit: Yes Scarooge? Scarooge: Clean this mess up. I was trying to turn this penny into a gold coin. But the other villains and heroes were playing their bells and I lost my focus. Candit: I think your missing the point. Scarooge: No I'm not! It'll be better if Wickmas didn't exist at all. Candit: No way! Wickmas is important. It's in which good and evil lives in peace. Scarooge: That story is the problem! Maybe you should go home or go to the party if you want to... Candit: Sweet! I'll see ya later if you change your mind. Scarooge: *Angry sigh* This is a bunch of mashtrues. I just hope to erase Wickmas forever. (Say Goodbye to Wickmas plays...) Scarooge: Now with this spell, Wickmas will be erased. Transcript part 3 Mal (As narrator): But what he didn't know is that Candit secretly put in another spell to summon ghosts in order to warn him about what will happen if he did cast the spell. The first ghost was the ghost of Wickmas past. Uma (As the ghost of Wickmas past): You sure you want to do this? Scarooge: How did...? I didn't cast any ghost summoning spells. Ghost of Wickmas Past: That's not important. What is important is that we need to help warn you that what your doing have serve consequences. I'm going to show you your past which will help you understand how you became evil. (Wicked Past plays...) Scar: Scarooge, What are you doing with those hideous decorations? (Young) Scarooge: I'm getting the house ready for Wickmas. Scar: You mean the worse less holiday that is a waste of time? I say, take them down! You are born to become the next Queen. You don't need to celebrate some dumb holiday! *Rips all decorations and toss them in the trash* Now get back to studying! (Young) Scarooge: *Holding back tears* Fine! I will! Scar: That's my little devil. *Shuts doors* (Young) Scarooge: *Breaks in tears of anger* I'll do this only cause I dislike him! *Reads book on spells* Ghost of Wickmas Past: And that's why you choose to follow that patch. Your farther was evil. He's a king of a devil. Scarooge: Yeah. He treats me unfairly. The only thing I got for Wickmas was more fancy stuff. I always wanted a better farther. Too bad I can't change my past. Transcript part 4 Mal: So with that, He learns why he choose to be evil. His dad treats him unfairly. Scarlet (as herself now): Yeah, kind of like mine. So, does that mean that Scar was his dad too? Mal: This is fan-made for crying out loud! And now I broke the 4th Washington! Ok, let just get back in the story. Mal (Narrator): Like I said, He knows that he was born wicked. Now, the second ghost appears. The ghost of Wickmas Present. Evie (Ghost of Wickmas Present): It is I, The ghost of Wickmas Present. I'll have you learn what will happen when you cast the spell now. Scarooge: By doing what exactly? Ghost of Wickmas Present: By showing you the party. (Wickmas Is now plays...) Tic: So how is work Candit? Candit: Terrible. My boss wanted to erase Wickmas forever. Everyone expect Scarooge and the Ghost of Wickmas Present: BOO! Ghost of Wickmas Present: Oh so sad. Too bad it'll be the last Wickmas Ever... *Ever echoes as she fades* Scarooge: Wait, What happens after that? Ghost? Hello? Transcript Part 5 ???: Scarooge, you made a terrible mistake! Scarooge: So what happens? What about Wickmas? Hemon (Ghost of Wickmas Future): Because of you, Wickmas is gone. And so is everyone else. You brought back the darkness and now Audeorn is in ruins! Scarooge: How? (Hemon's Future plays...) Scarooge: No, I didn't understand! I didn't know why Wickmas was important. Please ghost, I hadn't cast the spell yet. Is there still time? I'm sorry! *Screen fades to present* Transcript part 6 (The final) Scarooge: *sighs in relief* Thank goodness my spell wasn't cast. Now I can destroy it before it can summon the darkness. *Destroys spell before it can summon the darkness* ???: No wait, I want to help. Scarooge: Yeah right. Your made to be evil. You can't be trusted. ???: No, I want to be good. I don't want to be judged for the past that I made. I'll help out. Scarooge: *sighs* Fine, just promise to be good. ???: I promise. Scarooge: Ok. Just don't go overboard. Candit: It's me silly. The darkness was just half of my power. *Darkness fades back into Candit* Mal: And so, Scarooge and Candit went back to the party. And had a good time. The end. Scarlet: I guess I can join in on the party. How much time do we have? Mal: It's still daytime so, we can go back to partying. (With that, Scarlet ends up meeting her farther, as he decided to bring gifts to everyone. Mal got a book to read, Carlos got 2 dog tags for him and Dude, Evie got a science set, Jay got a pet snake, Uma got a new Candy-cane Hook, Tic and Toc got a coupon for free surgery to become separated, Candit got a new mask, and Scarlet got a tooth necklace of her dad and late mother. They all live happily ever after. The End) Trivia *This entire page took me along time to type. *This movie is based off, "A Christmas Carol". *It revealed that Scarlet has a bit of a bitter relationship with her dad in the past. **She was going to call her dad Devil king, but it was cut. *Her Mother was revealed in this movie. **It's also revealed that Scarlet's mother is decreased. **On the tooth it reads Qeen Sia. Which reveals that her mother's name is Sia. *Carlos didn't had a huge role in this movie. *This Movie took place in the Descendants 4 timeline, as Scarlet is reformed in this movie. *Scarlet is revealed to speak Spanish. As she said Humbug in Spanish. *Wickmas is based off of Christmas/Xmas. *Scar had worn a red coat in order to see Scarlet and the other VKs. *Scarlet had revealed that she doesn't like wearing ugly sweaters at all. Category:Movies